Good Morning, Pasha
by Lyricoloratura
Summary: Let's just say that Pavel discovers that Hikaru is the world's most awesome alarm clock. Set after Chapter 12 of "Sestina," but can also stand alone. Please note "M" rating!


This is for my dear Lady Bronte , who asked after Chapter 12 of "Sestina" if I would, and I quote, "let us in during that cozy Tuesday they're about to have." Somehow, I doubt that this is the "Hikaru/Pavel fluff" you were anticipating, Brontë darling - but here it is, all the same, because you're the one who planted the Plot Bunny That Wouldn't Die in my head, and because you're generally awesome.

One more note: For those of you who read most of my work - first of all, thank you. But also, please be aware that this really, truly is **rated "M" for a reason**. I never thought I could write a PWP - Porn Without Plot - but I'm pretty sure I've done exactly that. Please don't read it if you think you're going to be offended.

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it!

XOXO,

Lyri

* * *

He's a nineteen-year-old guy; he's used to waking up with a pretty significant hard-on some days.

Okay. Every day. But hell – he's a nineteen-year-old guy; it's to be expected.

And he's used to having some pretty hot – okay, _really_ hot – dreams, as well. Those inevitably feature the man he loves – who, by the way, is also... yeah. Really hot.

Those two things frequently go together – he wakes up from the really hot dream about his really hot boyfriend with a raging hard-on – but it's not so bad, because Hikaru is usually there when he wakes up – and he's always willing to help him out with his, um, problem.

So, yeah – he's not only really hot, he's also really cooperative. It works.

And, to tell the truth, 'Karu usually wakes up with a pretty impressive woody as well (after all, he's a twenty-three year old guy. Come on.) – so it works for both of them.

But, _damn_. This has to be the mother of all mind-blowing dreams Pavel has ever had – it beats the living hell out of any of the ones he can remember, at least. This one – _oh, God _– feels more like Pavel's favorite fantasy... the one he hasn't gotten up the nerve to tell 'Karu about, not yet.

Oh,_ yes_ – the fantasy where Hikaru wakes him up from one of those dreams one morning with an amazing blow job. That one is _so_ damn hot.

And this dream – Pavel can hear himself starting to breathe heavier, because it just feels so... _real_. He wants to hold on to this one for as long as he can; it'd be a shame to wake up before it was over. Resolutely, he keeps his eyes closed, and tries to relax.

But ultimately, he can't resist; he has to move a little, to buck his hips into the hot mouth that's surrounding him in his dream, managing to apply exactly the right suction, exert just the right pressure, in precisely the places that make him want to writhe and moan.

Suddenly, two strong hands are on Pavel's hips, holding him firmly in place and keeping him from moving. And that's new; that's not normally part of his fantasy...

His eyes fly open of their own volition, as it hits him – no dream, this.

It takes him only an instant to get a grip on the reality of the situation – and damned if it's not every bit as amazing as the dream had been, and hotter than the fantasy by a long shot.

Somehow, without waking him, 'Karu has managed to get Pavel's pajama pants entirely off – and has unbuttoned the top of his pajamas as well, so that Pavel is essentially stretched out naked on his back... with Hikaru halfway under the covers, nestled between his legs and sucking his cock like it's his motherfucking _job_.

_Oh, my God._

A quiet rumble of a laugh from Hikaru that he feels more than hears – and wow, there's no describing that feeling; it goes _right fucking through_ him – makes Pavel realize that he's said that last bit aloud.

He starts to say something, but then 'Karu _stops_ – which is _not _cool. But then... then those hands of his are pushing Pavel down into the bed again as Hikaru looks up at him, brown eyes smoldering – and suddenly Pavel is without words.

Hikaru flashes him a smile – a wonderful, wicked smile, full of heat and promise, and so much more.

"Hush, you. Lie back, don't move, and be quiet. Like I told you last night – this morning, I'm going to... express my appreciation," he leans down to gently bite one of Pavel's hipbones, "to you for being so _reasonable_ about my late nights away from you."

Pavel has to smile at that; they'd had a bit of a misunderstanding the night before about the late hours Hikaru had been keeping – without explaining to Pavel why he'd been doing so. Since it turned out that 'Karu had indeed been working on a surprise for Pav's upcoming birthday, he couldn't bring himself to be too terribly upset about the whole situation.

That said, if he's going to get an "apology" like this one, he's not going to argue about that, either.

But at this point, more than one part of his body is objecting rather adamantly to the break in the action; without really thinking about it, Pavel tries, futilely, to escape Hikaru's hands as they pin his hips to the bed, and to move against the hard, lean, _beautiful_ body that looms over his in the half-light of their darkened room.

"No, Pasha – you weren't listening. You've got to be still. This – this time is all for you. And you –" Hikaru draws a deep, shuddering breath – "are all mine." He looks down at Pavel with an incredible blend of utter reverence and fierce possession that might be the hottest thing Pavel has ever seen.

"_Mine_, Pasha."

Then, suddenly, the heat of his wonderful mouth has engulfed Pavel's aching cock again, and anything like coherent thought is simply gone. The world as he knows it has shrunk down to this – just the raw, overwhelming burst of sensation as Hikaru brings him so close to the edge; ache, and burn, and want, and need. The simultaneous urges to explode _now_, to let it happen – because God, yes, _yes_, he's _so close_ – and to make it go on forever.

He reaches out with both hands, helplessly twisting his fists in the sheets – and Hikaru hums his approval in a way that nearly shatters what little is left of Pavel's control as the vibrations thrum through his body.

Hikaru stops again, raises himself up on his knees – and Pavel pauses in mid-protest as he realizes for the first time that – well, of course – 'Karu is naked, as well. And it's not that he doesn't get to see Hikaru's body every day – it's just that he never gets tired of it.

He's only started to admire the play of light and shadow on the muscles of Hikaru's chest and abdomen when 'Karu makes him gasp by moving to straddle Pavel's hips – and the sudden friction of hardness against hardness makes him cry out as he arches and bucks against Hikaru, the sensation shooting through him like a current of raw electricity.

Pavel knows where this is headed, even before Hikaru reaches past him to grab the small bottle they keep on the nightstand – and he's perversely glad to see 'Karu's hand trembling just a little, to know that he's having to fight to hang on to his self-control. Then Pavel is watching, transfixed, as Hikaru pours some of the contents of the bottle into his hand and reaches behind his own back. Sure, he knows what 'Karu is doing – but damn, he wishes he could see it.

Fuck, he wishes he could be doing it for 'Karu. And this being quiet is killing him – but if Hikaru wants it that way this time, he'll play along; he can do that much.

But finally, Pavel can't help reaching up to grab Hikaru's hips – hard – as 'Karu wraps his hand around Pavel and starts to lower himself gradually... far too gradually to suit him. Pavel bucks up to meet him, to lose himself utterly, once and for all, in the amazing, tight heat of Hikaru's body.

And now it's Hikaru who's gasping, head thrown back as he feels the glorious ache – not a brand-new feeling, but still not yet entirely familiar – of being joined with Pavel, filled by him.

His voice is rough, somewhere between a groan and a growl – and it sounds so, so hot.

"Oh, God – _Pasha_. Baby – _yes_."

With that, something snaps for Pavel, and he couldn't be still or quiet if both their lives depended on it. He feels his hips thrusting rhythmically, almost frantically, into Hikaru, hears himself crying out, barely coherent. He realizes, dimly, that neither of them are going to last long - not this time, not like this. And that's fine.

"Oh, fuck, _yes_, 'Karu – come on, babe." Pavel stops for just a moment, draws in a breath on a shuddering gasp. "Look at me, 'Karu." Wants to see his face – to look into those eyes – to see how he looks when he loses himself completely.

"Look at me." He reaches up then to take Hikaru's erection in his hand, moving in the same rhythm as their joined bodies. Oh, but he's close, Pav can tell – he's squeezing his eyes shut, pressing his lips together in an agony of self-restraint. "_Look_ at me, dammit."

Hikaru opens his eyes then, and does look down at Pavel – and he has to be the most gorgeous man anywhere, Pavel just knows it. He tightens his hand around Hikaru, moves faster. "You're so, so beautiful, babe – come for me. I want to see you."

And Hikaru's lost, then – the look on his face is indescribable as he cries out, "Pasha... _Pasha_," and he shudders and tightens around Pavel, his release pulsing hot onto Pavel's hand. That sends Pavel silently over the edge as well, as he climaxes deep inside Hikaru at nearly the same moment with a burst of white light exploding behind his eyes and a tremor shaking his entire body.

When Pavel returns to some sort of awareness – he has no idea how long afterward – he realizes that Hikaru has collapsed on top of him, motionless, warm and heavy. The two of them cling wordlessly to one another, listening to the sound of their breathing, still a little loud and uneven in the quiet of their room. Finally, Pavel shifts a little so that Hikaru's dead weight isn't right on top of him – because as good as that feels, there's a matter of being able to get oxygen, after all.

Hikaru is totally silent, and Pavel wonders if perhaps he's dropped off to sleep. "Hey, 'Karu?" he whispers, just in case.

"Yeah, babe?" Hikaru answers, whispering as well – and Pavel laughs quietly at that.

With a huff of feigned indignation, Hikaru sinks his teeth lightly into Pavel's shoulder. "Okay, fine," he says then, in his normal tone. "What's up?"

Now, ridiculously, Pavel feels shy – but he has to ask. "So, 'Karu... this whole thing this morning." He gestures vaguely between them with one hand – as though somehow Hikaru might not recall what they've been doing. "How... how did you know?"

Hikaru raises himself up onto one elbow now, looking intently at Pavel. "Know? Know what, babe?"

Pavel is blushing, now, and feels like a complete idiot. "How did you know that was my big secret fantasy, for you to... what you did... you know. How did you _know_ that?"

When Hikaru laughs in response, Pavel looks up briefly to see if he's being made fun of – but no. There's nothing but sheer delight in 'Karu's face.

"_Your_ fantasy? Are you serious?" He leans down, pausing to give Pavel the tenderest of kisses before quirking a wry grin in his direction. "I'd love to tell you that I have some way of reading your mind – you know, like Spock and his melds or something – but honestly, love? Well, you got... the treatment you got this morning because it's been _my_ fantasy to do that with you. But... wow. That's just awesome."

The delighted laugh again. "What do they say about great minds?"

Pavel sighs contentedly, rolling over so that he's draped lazily across Hikaru. "Did I mention that I love you?"

He can hear Hikaru's smile. "You might have – it's hard to say. I never listen to you, anyway. I just go out with you because you're really hot and have a great ass."

"Fuck you, Sulu."

"Not yet – I'm tired." They both laugh a little before Hikaru's arms tighten around Pavel, pulling him closer.

"Love you too, Pav." Hikaru is already quieter; he'll be asleep before long, Pavel realizes – feeling himself drifting off as well.

He's amazed, sometimes, at how they can go from blazing passion to unabashed cuddling in the blink of an eye – he'd never figured it could be like that, but he's not complaining.

Slipping back into sleep, Pavel smiles as he thinks of the mind-blowing sex they've just had – and finds himself wondering whether they might be able to repeat it, or something like it, before they're officially out of bed for the day.

He'd definitely be interested; after all, he's a nineteen-year-old guy.

*End*

* * *

So? I'll be interested to know what you think of it!

You know by now that I'm all about the reviews, right?


End file.
